Missed Love
by EroAihime
Summary: This is the sister story of Everlasting Love. They are random outtakes and will only make sense if you read the other story cause that's the only order
1. Lunchtime Special

**this outtake is from _Everlasting Love_ chapter 13

* * *

**

APOV

Finally Lunch, I have been waiting all day since I had that vision. I couldn't wait to put it into play. I hope Jasper will have too. I told my loving husband to meet me in the girls' gym locker room. I would bring Femi with me and we could start this experiment.

"Femi, could I talk to you about something?" I asked heading towards the door.

"Sure, does this have anything to do with why you can't get visions of us? I already told you I have a shield." She walked over to me after saying she would see the humans later.

"Kind of, I want to ask you about the visions I do get." I was a little nervous about this.

I lead her to the locker room where I knew Jasper was waiting. I walked over to him and gave him a peck. I turned around to face Femi and started to undress.

"Alice, what is this about? Not that I'm complaining." Femi stared at me, her eyes turning purple.

"I told you it was about the visions I get of you. I saw you fuck Jazz in one of them and I wanted to watch." I went over to her and kissed her plump lips, moving my hands to her breasts.

"Are you sure you only want to watch?" She squeezed my ass but was staring into Jasper's eyes.

"I'm not sure anymore but I knew Jasper wouldn't do anything until I did." I turned and stepped to him. Sitting on the bench in front of him, I began to take his clothes off.

"Will you let me watch her fuck you Jazzy?" Looking into his eyes I asked my husband as I stroked his package.

He pulled my head back and asked, "Only if you join."

I shook my head yes as I watched Femi remove her clothes. I moved over to the side as she took my spot in front of Jasper. As I watched him throw his head back when she put her mouth around him I opened my leg. Swinging my left over the bench and leaning back, I started playing with myself. It was a sight to behold, my husband taking pleasure from the things Femi did to his dick.

"More." I wanted to see more while I pumped my fingers in and out of my juicy slit.

Jasper took Femi and turned her around, placing her stomach on the bench. He kneeled down behind her and slid his hands down her ass.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" He asked as he palmed her sex, earning a moan from Femi.

"Yes." Was all I could say as he took his liquid covered hand and wrapped it around his dick. He grabbed her right cheek with his other hand and exposed her dripping opening. Staring into my eyes he pushed his head in.

"I like it hard Jasper, can you do that?" Femi moaned out.

I watched as my husband grabbed her hair and slammed the rest of himself into her. This way my vision manifested and I loved every second of it. They kept on fucking while I was bringing myself to my peak. I threw my head back in pleasure as I came. When I regained my focus, Femi was between my legs lapping up the juices. She was straddling the bench with Jasper still sheathed in her.

"You said you would join us Alice." Femi looked into my eyes with her own lust filled ones.

"I will, but I want both of you inside me, I know what you can do Femi." I saw in a vision of her fucking Marishka with a dick, not a strap on. I wanted to feet that inside me.

"Naughty girl, do you think Jasper can handle that?" she smirked up at me, a twinkle in her eye.

Jasper, not one to be left out answered for himself. "I…uh…can…handle…anything….uh….you got." He grunted out while slamming into Femi.

"We will see." Faster than my vampire eyes could track, Femi was lying on her back with me straddling her. Jasper just sat there with his hand on his drenched member missing the contact.

"You've see how to make it stand?" Femi told more than answered me.

"Yes I have." And I did, I know exactly how to get her dick to appear. I moved down in between her legs and started to suck on her clitoris until it formed into penis.

"Scared Jasper?" Femi spoke to my husband as I slipped onto her.

"Not at all." Replied Jasper as he positioned himself behind me.

"Good, cause I have plans for you." Femi griped my hips waiting for Jasper to enter me.

With that he slowly slid into my ass. "Uh…so tight…you ok Alice?"

"Just move Jazz, we only have thirty minutes till the bell rings."

Those thirty minutes were amazing. I could feel both of them inside me as we rocked against each other. We finished five minutes to the bell. As we got cleaned up Jasper asked.

"What do you mean about plans for me?"

"You'll see." Both Femi and I chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be posted after the corresponding one from _Everlasting Love_. please review**


	2. Take it Like a Man

**this is taken from chapter 14 of _Everlasting Love?_

* * *

**

JPOV

Each of the bedrooms at the Ambrosios were soundproof, that didn't stop me from knowing what was going on though. The amount of lust coming through the walls, in every direction I might add, was unbelievable. The moment the "lights went off" the clothes came off.

There was one other in the house that knew what was taking place behind closed doors and he didn't have any kind of release, I had my wife.

I looked down to Alice as she brought her tongue from the base of my shaft to my head. She wrapped her lips around it swirling her tongue around as she looked me in the eyes.

She was pure vixen and would get anything she wanted out of me. My little darling here needed something of me that was for sure but I wouldn't worry about that now, not when she was doing such a good job.

Sucking hard I heard a 'pop' as she released it. My hand clenched down on her brunette scalp pushing my dick back into her smiling mouth. Thank god we were vampires, I didn't let Alice up as I shoved into her, hitting the back of her throat. A human would have gagged and probably suffocated.

I didn't have time to ponder what my wife could want in return, I only needed to meet my end and she was here to provide it. With everyone in this damn house sexually aroused I would've done anything and anyone that crossed my path.

She took the obvious clue and moved her head up and down faster.

"Alice," I let go of her and brought her up to straddle me. "thank you, you knew I needed that."

"That wasn't the only reason Jazzy. Did you like the technique?" She looked up at me through her lashes with a gleam in her eyes. A look I knew so well, knowing she would ask.

"Yes I did, it felt wonderful. Why?" I switched our positions so that I was lying in between her legs.

"I'll tell you later, right now I want you."

That was all the invitation I needed to make love to my mate. I pushed all the lust and love I felt for her as I wrapped her legs around me. I knew she was wet as I filled her. I would take my time tonight, sad to say it's been awhile since we made love. I needed her to know how much I Ioved her.

Slowly I pushed in and out, bringing myself all the way to my head and back into her hard. It was slow but deliberate. Alice was whimpering below me.

"I…Love…You…Alice" I hammerd each word into her warm and soft walls.

"If you loved me you would let me cum Jazz." She was on the brink of pleasure right where I wanted her.

"Anything the lady wants."

With that I quickened my pace, pounding into her to fast for mortal eyes. Just as I brought Alice to her finish I registered the door opening. I couldn't think about that at the moment, not when my own release was so near. With three more thrusts I came hard.

I turned my head to the right, still buried deep within my wife. There was Femi sitting down on the chair with her legs crossed…naked as the day she was born. She uncrossed her legs slowly getting up while clapping her hands.

"Very good show, mind if I join?" she leaned down, pushing her hands into the bed with her ass sticking up. Her perky breasts hanging down in between her arms as they hovered not three inches from my wife's lips. All Alice had to do was turn to the side and Femi's nipple would brush against her lips. That is just what Alice did as an invitation into our bed.

I watched as my wife's beautiful lips puckered up and gave Femi's nipple a peck followed quickly by extending her tongue. I stilled, transfixed as Alice swirled it around her taunt nipple, sucking it into her mouth. I didn't even notice I began thrusting again until I heard two sets of gasps.

One coming from Femi as she rotated her head exposing her neck to me and the other coming from Alice as she felt my hardened cock came to life inside her. I extended my hand to Femi's left breast, kneading the soft flesh. I pulled her bud looking at her exposed neck I saw a throbbing vein pulse with blood.

How had I never noticed?

All I could do was stare as I thought about biting into the tender skin.

"Do it, its live blood, I have never died." She bent down to kiss Alice but left her neck expose to me. "Your venom won't hurt, promise. It'll feel good in fact."

I didn't take a moment's hesitation as I lowered my head and bite down. The sweetest blood I've ever tasted and I've tasted a lot in my time, flowed into my mouth and down my throat. I'm ashamed to say I came just then. It was so good and I haven't tasted what I could only describe as 'human' blood in so long. I knew it wasn't humans' blood but it wasn't animal blood either. It was heaven on earth as I thought longer trying to place a taste to it.

I realized it constantly changed.

It started off as my mother's homemade pecan pie, how I remembered that I didn't know but at that moment it was the clearest memory in my mind. Then it changed to the sweetest human I drank from, next to Alice's scent of arousal. Femi's blood took me on a trip down memory lane.

I fell down to Alice's left side. This was the first time I have ever been exhausted in my vampire life. My body was twitching all over as the euphoric essence ran through me. I don't know how long I stayed like that but it was enough time for Femi to make Alice cum.

I looked over to my right to see my mate's leg propped up against our host's shoulder as she came. Femi rubbed her clit against her mound a couple more times as she too came. The sight of their four lips pressing together was enough to bring me back to life.

Faster than I could bring move in between them, Femi moved to sit against the headboard with Alice between her legs.

"Jasper, remember when I asked if you liked my technique?" My loving meddlesome beauty turned to ask me.

"Yes I do darling." I knew she asked for a reason, now all she had to do was tell me.

"Now's the time for you to do the same with our host." She scooted over to make room for me, throwing one of her legs over Femi's so that she was straddling her. "Remember how I made her stand"

Well I wasn't expecting that, but it wouldn't be the first time I sucked a dick, my time with Maria brought a lot of experiences my way. I took the same position as Alice, only my erection was poking her leg.

I shared a kiss with my wife before we bent down to the pulsing bead. I wrapped my lips around her clit and started to suck as Alice moved her tongue to her entrance.

It didn't take long as it grew in my mouth. Just as Alice had done for me earlier, I gave Femi a very satisfying blowjob.

"Jasper" she purred out as she grabbed my hair and pulled my face up to meet hers. The look in her eyes was pure hunger. "My turn."

At the sound of her growl I was on all fours and she was kneeling behind me. Was she really going to fuck me up the ass? My question was answered as she thrusted into me. Once again I thanked God I was a vampire. If not I would be in a world of pain.

As it turned out all I felt was pure unadulterated lust and pleasure. Damn that girl and her mimicking abilities.

I grunted as she pounded into me with everything she had, not going easy on me for one second. 'Take it like a man' was the saying that went through my mind as I took what she had to offer. This wasn't my first time with another dick, once again Maria to thank, but I was always batting not catching.

I couldn't help the sounds coming out of my mouth during this fuck session. If it didn't feel so good I would've been worrying about me sounding like a lady. The things this woman was doing to me was unbelievable. As her thrusts became more erratic she reached down and found my hard pole. She pumped me at a speed I couldn't match if I tried.

"I'm going to cum if you keep that up." I managed to get out as she continued her movements on me from both ends.

"Look at Alice." She was off in the corner of the bed pumping her fingers into her wet opening with her eyes on the scene before her. "She loves seeing you take it."

At that moment I came into Femi's hand, the same moment I felt hot liquid fill my asshole. She sat back on her heels as I righted myself.

"Well that was fun. Wish I could stay but some of us have to sleep. She you in a couple of hours." Her member was already shrinking back to a clitoris. I was so amazed that I didn't even hear what she said.

I shook my head to rid myself of this daze.

"Anytime," squeaked out Alice. "Right Jasper?"

"Uh, yeah, anytime."

I watched her curvaceous body walk out the room wondering what the hell was going on with that girl. She took whatever she wanted whenever she wanted like it was her right and walked away whenever she finished.

What did she plan to do with us?

* * *

**hope you enjoyed let me know. please review.**


End file.
